


【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 14

by Aozakichion



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion
Kudos: 11





	【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 14

Chapter 14 我发誓我不是故意要这么撩的

当天晚餐的后续是由光己毫不掩饰的嘲弄打趣，爆豪胜的无动于衷，以及引子突出的健忘属性组成的。光己这样做并不是不支持她儿子和绿谷正在建立的关系。她更像是因为爆豪没把绿谷作为他正在交往或者打算交往的对象好好介绍给家长这件事而生气。这些事本来应该有恰当的顺序，而爆豪却把它们打乱了，并且几乎是被抓了个现行。

他那样就等于是在和他们家最喜欢的消遣方式作对。

绿谷和他帮着一起收拾餐桌和扔垃圾，虽然猪排饭一点不剩完全不需要打包扔掉，因为绿谷把那狗屎玩意儿全给吃了。天，他必须弄到引子的配方。

他开始刷盘子，而绿谷靠在冰箱上，心不在焉地把他洗好的东西接过去擦干。“好好干活，呆子，”爆豪骂了他一句。

绿谷懒懒地朝他吐了吐舌头，抱怨道，“嗯……我太饱了，人都快撑爆了。”

“你不应该吃那么多的。”爆豪生气地说。

“是你非要逼我吃毛豆的！”绿谷反驳道。

“你是说假如我允许你只吃猪排饭的话，你现在就不会肚子痛了？”

“对啊！”绿谷理直气壮地说，“我完全想好了吃多少的。我又不是第一次吃猪排饭，小胜。我知道我的极限在哪里。”

爆豪拿起了水槽的龙头对着绿谷喷了一道水，“说话当心点，不然我就让你把T恤也给换了。”

绿谷甩起了他用来擦盘子的小毛巾，然后像用鞭子一样把它啪地一声抽在了爆豪的屁股上。

爆豪整个人跳了起来。

他用舌头抵着脸颊内壁转圈，思考着要不要直接把绿谷的脑袋按进洗碗水里。最后他决定用水龙头喷到这个傻逼全身湿透，而那个水龙头其实本质上就是一支拥有打不完的弹药的水枪。

“小胜！停下来！你快把地板也弄湿了！”

“那我就直接拿你擦地板。”

“孩子们！”引子的声音从客厅传来，“你们那边怎么啦？”

“没什么，妈妈！只是还在洗碗而已！”绿谷应道。

爆豪赶在绿谷对他作出警告的一盯之前最后喷了他一道。“是的，阿姨。我们没事，只是花了点功夫找位置站开。”

绿谷本想用那条小毛巾擦干自己，但最后还是放弃了，他决定出去换衣服。爆豪听引子在客厅里吃惊的叫了起来，“出久，你浑身都湿透了！”她顿了一顿又问，“你真的有找到站的位置吗？”

·

坐车回家的一路上是无声又冷静的，这两点在爆豪当上职英一年以后让他越来越珍惜了。绿谷蜷在他的手臂下，而他望向窗外，望着世界在他眼前快速掠过。

绿谷困倦的声音飘入爆豪的耳朵，“我妈妈说希望我们短期内再去拜访她一次。她打算趁着我爸爸回来的时间让我们一起吃顿晚饭，这样你就可以见到他了。”绿谷顿了一下，发出思考时的哼哼，“我觉得她比表面上看起来要知道的多。”

爆豪用鼻子哼了一声，“她是个聪明的女人。至少比我家那个丑老太婆聪明。她知道怎么处理一些微妙的事情，以及怎么在餐桌上举止得当。”

绿谷抬头递给他一个狐疑的眼神，“你说是这样说，我可看见了你发给她的短讯内容。”

爆豪捏住他的脸颊稍微扯了两下，“真是张能说会道的嘴！绿谷家好像尽都是聪明的人啊！”

“那爆豪家——好痛！——都是恶霸！”绿谷磕磕绊绊地说。

“你会喜欢这个特点的，在我们待会儿独处的时候。”闻言坐在前排的司机抽了一口气。

“你还好吗？”

爆豪的司机点了点头，“我很好，先生。不用介意我。”

“我没介意过。”

·

他们在日落前回到了爆豪的家。绿谷看着爆豪给了田中一大笔小费，感谢他载他们回来，然后沿着步行道过来开门。

绿谷在他们踏进玄关的时候紧张地咬起自己的下唇来。

他们终于独处了。

他们不需要担心隔壁房间的家长们， 也不需要担心必须得在他们可疑地衣衫不整之后换衣服了。

天，他妈妈绝对比旁人知道的都要更聪明。但现在小胜和他已经不再被他们那什么都知道的家长监视了。

这里只有他们俩。

再无他人。

绿谷已经在给自己做心理建设了，正当他沉下心的时候，一连串嗡嗡的电话铃响从爆豪的口袋里传来，打断了他的思绪。

“你不接吗？”绿谷提醒道。

“狗屎头罢了。”

“切岛？”

“对啊，因为最近关于我们的一些新闻报道，他这整周都在设法跟我联系。除了他还有几只经常喜欢跟我呆一起的苍蝇。”

“那可不是称呼你朋友的好方式。你应该接他电话的。之前坐车回来路上被我掐掉电话的人，我都给回了道歉的短讯。”

“原来你当时一直在干那个吗？”爆豪没好气地拿出手机把未接来电调出来，“听到你恢复联系那些人什么反应？”

绿谷摇了摇头，“我被吼了。好多大写字母和乱码*。”

爆豪回过去的电话响到第二声铃时就通了，随之而来的是切岛穿破话筒的洪亮嗓音，“你认真的吗，兄弟？！”爆豪呲着牙把手机从耳边拿开。

“不要冲着你的麦大喊大叫，傻逼！” 爆豪立刻不甘示弱地吼了回去。

“你为什么一直不接电话？为什么你和绿谷会出现在各种社交媒体和登载英雄绯闻的小报上？过去的一星期到底发生了什么啊？还有我是不是需要戒酒？我现在看到这些都是因为我喝醉了吗？”

“冷静点！你不需要戒酒。你只是需要提升一下心理接受能力。”

切岛的声音变得更加惊慌了，“你没有回答任何和绿谷有关的问题！很可疑诶！”

爆豪咋了一下舌，“那是因为我一次只能回答一个问题，所以闭上嘴给我听好。我逮到了废久，把他带去了我那儿待着，直到他准备好去做悲伤疏导。他已经在这儿生活一星期了。他去了我的健身房，然后我的公关团队成功拍到了一张他穿着我周边短裤的美尻照。”

“喂！”绿谷发出抗议。

爆豪无视了他，“这就是事情的全部了！”

“刚刚说话的是绿谷吗？还有，你们看到最新传出来的你们在一起的照片了吗？”

“对，刚刚那是废久。嗯……你说的照片是我和他在抓完偷钱包的家伙以后一起跑走的那张？”

“不。有人抓拍到你们在英雄心理健康诊所外面钻进同一辆车里。很显然从那开始有狗仔跟着你们，然后拍到另一张你们俩在绿谷家小区外面手牵手的绝美照片。你现在知道怎么回事了吧？兄弟？爆豪？！”

爆豪带着难以捉摸的表情将手机递给绿谷然后自己走开了。绿谷不知道还有什么其他事能做，于是他代替爆豪继续对话，“喂？切岛？”

“绿谷？好久不见！我收到你的短讯了。所有事都是情有可原的，兄弟。我只是非常高兴你又开始和大家联系了。呃，爆豪去哪了？”

绿谷看着爆豪脱下了T恤，解开了腰间的皮带。“我觉得他正准备洗澡？对，他可能想去洗个澡放松一下，然后暂时不去想那些新闻。 这是我的最佳猜测了。”

“为什么你的声音听起来那么不确定？”

“呃，我是想说他正在客厅里脱衣服所以……”

“你是想把全过程播报给他，还是想挂掉电话然后也把衣服脱了呢？我倒是不会因为其他人旁听而害臊，如果你就喜欢干那种屁事的话。”爆豪在房间的另一头朝绿谷喊道。他把裤子从脚腕上甩掉，只穿着内裤消失在了走廊尽头。

绿谷的眼神跟着爆豪穿过客厅，观察着他手臂上结实的肌肉，他强健的肩膀，他的胸膛，他块块分明的腹肌，再到那之下拥有完美曲线的……

“绿谷？嗨，绿谷？你们不会是现在一边跟我讲着电话一边去洗澡了吧？别让我自个儿挂断啊，虽然我正想那么做了。”

“没！没有，我们还什么都没开始做——我是说！呃，他刚刚才离开房间，哦我的天，切岛。”

“……怎么了？”

“我现在要挂电话了。我真的很抱歉。我觉得我的心脏已经要受不了了。”

切岛在电话另一头轻笑了起来。“我懂！不过在你走之前我得让你知道，还有其他好几个人在试图和你们俩取得联系。他们一直在1-A聊天群里抱怨这件事。别把大家晾太久了。我们会在你们正式官宣的时候好好恭喜你们的！”

绿谷对着自己点了点头，把嘴巴抿成一条线。“你人真好，切岛。我要走了。请多多保重！”他挂断电话，然后沿着爆豪脱得一路都是的衣服穿过房子。他在浴室门口停了下来，一条皱巴巴的内裤躺在门前的地板上。

他站着靠在门边，端详着爆豪现在的模样。

爆豪四肢伸展地躺在浴缸里，脸上盖着一条湿热的毛巾，手臂搭在浴缸边缘，只有脚趾在另一头露出水面。

“你可以进来了，呆子。” 爆豪的声音在毛巾底下听起来闷闷的。

绿谷溜达着进到了浴室里，接着把毛巾从爆豪脸上扒了下来。他的眼睛缓缓睁开，眯缝起余烬一般的红瞳适应着光线看向绿谷。

“你还好吗？”

“我已经过了最为那些新闻焦虑的时期了。我宁愿没看见这次的。”爆豪愠怒地说。他把毛巾拽回来盖住眼睛。

“你对那些新闻感到焦虑？”有东西能使爆豪焦虑这件事光是想想就很可笑。

爆豪咕哝着表示确有其事。“那不然为什么我要把我所有的社交账号全交给我的公关团队处理？我在潮爆牛王那儿的实习是我一生的伤。我讨厌那种为了迎合媒体就得像小丑一样当街巡游的想法。我只是想完成我该死的工作然后在那上面受到认可成为第一。”

“那听起来确实很有你的风格。”绿谷对他莞尔一笑，“有什么我可以做的来帮你重新面对生活的吗？

爆豪哼了一下。“今天没有。不过你可以帮我面对明天。”

绿谷被逗乐了。“这句话是本来就听起来像油腻的撩妹情话的吗？”

“操。不，才没有。我发誓我不是故意要这么撩的。我就是我。”绿谷伸出手将拇指怼在爆豪的后颈上，然后再向下按摩。他肩膀的肌肉在皮下紧紧联结缠绕在一起。绿谷立刻就确认了两件事——爆豪很强壮，同时也很有压力。

爆豪发出小声的喟叹，“感觉……挺棒的……”

“我就觉得你可能会喜欢。以前我妈妈必须去上班的时候，我经常在她结束漫长一天的工作以后给她按摩肩膀。不过她的背比较敏感，而且我开始变得强壮以后，就不想不小心弄伤她。”

“这样啊，你不需要那么小心翼翼地对我。请你能按到多深就按多深。”

小胜刚刚是用了“请”这个字吗？

“马……马上安排！”绿谷按得更用力了点，指头缓缓画着圈。他的手一路往下，尽力按压着爆豪背上他能够到的地方。爆豪发出舒爽的哼声，绿谷感觉到一阵颤抖在沿着对方的脊柱攀升。

爆豪的脖子松弛下来，脑袋也放松地仰靠在浴缸边缘。绿谷手上继续着按摩的工作，人却无法抑制地弯下身子，用自己的唇轻轻擦过爆豪微启的嘴唇。

爆豪又惊讶又愉悦地撅了撅嘴。“我可没遇到过哪个按摩师有这种服务的。”

“你挪一下。”

“啥？”爆豪从盖住眼睛的毛巾底下往上一瞥，刚好看见绿谷在解衬衫的钮扣。  
“我说，给我腾点地儿。”绿谷笨拙地解着领子旁边的最后两粒纽扣。“噢，算了。”他除了衬衫什么都脱光了，但他实在没耐心没精力去让他伤痕累累的手正常运转了。

他滑进水里然后坐到了爆豪的大腿上。

TBC

*原文是capslock 和 keyboard smashes，英文里一般打大写就是情绪很激烈的语气，乱码也是表示自己控制不了双手，情绪很激动（国内网上也经常用，可以类比自行体会lol）


End file.
